User blog:HungryTeen/Ready Aim - Fire
Introduction This story is about roman war. Please , some warnings - 1. CONTAINS CUSSING 2. SLIGHTLY GRUESOME I'd rate this as PG, but probally a bit higher. Please , if you hate death or such cussing, do not read :c I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG - IT BELONGS TO Imagine Dragons Prelouge The (ancient) roman empire, SPQR, has just rose from the ground. Many other empires raise - one spefcicly enemied with SPQR. Insurbi is growing, and so are the threats. They raid SPQR. They kill. The roman army is going to war. And a 14 year old girl is going with them. Chapter One - Meet Popea. Popea runs throughout the village. She's too distracted, as she runs into the baker. "Hello, sir!" she says as she shakes crumbs out of her brown hair , from the bread she headbutted. "Gotta go, sir!" she eagarly yells back as the baker yells some unkind words... Her green-ish dress follows the breeze, and her sandells PLOP '' on the ground as she runs very fast. Most boys don't find her appealing, but she IS very pretty. The only reason : She acts "weird". Most girls back then are expected to be elegant , while she is basically a girl. Not a fancy - dancy , but she's more beautiful than the moon on a clear night. She pushes against the crowd of people at stands - selling items and retriving items. A woman yelps as she drops a very valuble looking vase, courtesy of Popea. She finally gets to the town board - pretty old. The wood is ready to fall, but for a miracle it doesn't. It's a pretty huge board. Meanwhile Popea desperatly searches the signs on the board to find the sign she wants to read. The one about the war. She wants to know if they are actually going to war! Rome has NEVER gone to war - yet! "Excuse me, mam..... watch your elbow, mister..." Popea says quite politely as she gets closer to the Town Board. Finally! Popea thinks in her mind. She finds the sign that reads "WAR INFO!" . She reads it from top to bottom, and as reading, frowns. Rome IS going to war. The sign reads : ''' ROME TO WAR ''The roman officals have '' '''''made up their minds. These threats ''have gotten too dangerous, and '' we are all going to war with Insurbi. Popea slowly walks back to her small shop. It is called "Popea's Market". Popea grumbly opens the door and closes it to the stand. She climbs a small ladder down to the "supplies" room. She opens a small box, and pulls out a apple. She slowly eats. She's sad...... which is hard for her. Her parents died in war. She was orphaned, until they let her out for crossing the age of 10, which was their policy. But she does good, in business. Her market sells good, because she tries very hard to get items for her market . She slumps on the floor, onto her bed. She pulls her covers up and tries to sleep. But then she has a idea. A crazy, dangerous, idea. But it's a good one. Chapter 2 - Evacuation "Out! Out at the west side! Evacuate, Leave behind anything that isn't necessery!" Popea has been hearing those yells all day. The city was being evacuated to the mountains. Of course, because of the war. They needed to be safe. So why hadn't Popea left her bed? She was deep in thought, arguing to her brain about her plan. You see, Popea loved her city. White, Red, Green, every color imaginable. Around every corner. Flowers in shops, Nice items on good deals. Althought most people yelled at her, its because she messes up. Always. She's a kind girl, High spirited. Beautiufl. Smart. But that wasn't what all girls were like in her city. Just pretty. And dumb. And that's all men looked for. Popea never really had a friend besides Glaucia, her friend from the orphanage. She doesn't know where she went, though. There was again a war besides this one. That war was during the time Popea was 6. Popea went to sleep one night after playing with Glaucia, who was just like her. The next morning she wasn't there. The guards searched for her, thinking she had escaped. They never found her. Popea doubts she's still alive in the forest. That very thought brought a tear to her eye. If only she - BUMP. Popea looked up. BUMP...BUMP Popea stood up and went to the ladder. BUMP...BUMP...BUMP.... She climbed up. When she climbed up, it was no longer noon. The sun was long gone. A wolf was in the doorway, eating out of a bag full of meat Popea had hanging from the stand to sell. And it leaped. Category:Blog posts